A method of producing steel powder consisting of plurality of steel powder pellets is already known. In this known method a steel melt is produced. This is transferred to a container and acted on there by N2 gas so as to effect an atomisation of molten steel with use of nitrogen gas. By means of this known method, which is performed in a protective gas atmosphere, steel powder is produced which consists of a plurality of steel powder pellets having a diameter in the range between 100 microns and 500 microns.
It has proved that it is advantageous or even necessary for certain industrial applications to make available metal powder with non-spherical metal powder particles.
The object of the invention consists in indicating a method of processing metal powder consisting of a plurality of metal powder pellets, by means of which it is possible to produce metal powder with non-spherical metal powder particles.